The Gang
The Gang is a group of amoral friends who own and/or manage Paddy's Pub. At one point, Dennis claims that The Gang is "me, Mac and Charlie" and that Dee is not a member. Shortly after, Frank blackmails his way into the Gang. Frank is the only member of The Gang that considers Dee as a member of The Gang. . Whenever there is a decision, or a vote amongst members of The Gang, Dennis, Mac and Charlie immediately exclude her. The Gang has ended up causing much hardship to some of the people they come in contact with: Matthew Mara, aka Rickety Cricket, was an ordained priest before an alleged "miracle" at Paddy's Pub reintroduced him to the Gang, and soon he found himself in a downward spiral that soon reduced him to a homeless "street rat." Similarly, they have cost The Waitress her job and subjected her to various other emotional trials and tribulations. They even cause trouble for people they don't actually know: while trying to "expose" Bruce Mathis as a "terrorist", they end up destroying a total stranger's car by ramming it with Frank's "rape van" multiple times. . Members The following are universally agreed to be members of the Gang: * Mac - Mac is the pub's most active manager, and a co-owner of the bar. * Dennis Reynolds - Dennis is Dee's twin brother, and a co-owner of the bar. * Charlie Kelly - Charlie owned a piece of the bar, until he sold pieces of his shares to all the other owners. The following's membership in the Gang is disputed: * Frank Reynolds - Frank is Dennis and Dee's legal father, and a co-owner of the bar. * Dee Reynolds - Dee is just the bartender, and doesn't own a stake in the pub. Former members include: * Schmitty - Used to be roommates with Charlie. Dennis kicked him out of a moving car. Later the gang invited him back to the gang but kicked him out again soon after. Known Enemies * The McPoyle Family: Ryan and Liam * Father Matthew Mara aka Rickety Cricket * The Waitress * The Lawyer * Ari Frenkel * Lyle Corman * Mr. Kim * Art Sloan Alliances Members of the gang often create alliances against each other, sometimes also allying with others: * Mac and Dennis vs. Frank and Cricket: Mac and Dennis hunt, despite Frank's warnings. Frank decides to join forces with Cricket to hunt Mac and Dennis back. * Charlie and Dee: Charlie and Dee team up to find the source of Frank's meat, eventually deciding that it must be human meat. They bring a homeless guy back to Charlie's apartment, where they prepare to eat him. * Dee and Dennis vs. Charlie and Mac vs. Frank: Dee and Dennis go undercover to find a serial killer, first using Dee as bait and then later deciding to pretend to kill The Waitress. Meanwhile, Frank tries to prove that the killer is Mac; Charlie fulfills his desire to become a lawyer by defending Mac against the accusations of the gang. Notes * The phrase "The gang" is often used in episode titles: ** : , ** : , , , ** : , , , , , , , , ** : , , ** : , , , , ** : , , ** : , , * Every member of the Gang is tied to the Reynolds family, except for Mac. Mac did however bang Frank's ex-wife. * The Gang all went to high school together for Frank. * Until 02x02, Mac and Charlie were not aware about Dennis' classification of their group as "The Gang". * Schmitty was the original fourth member of the gang and a roommate of Charlie's. Charlie despised Schmitty and eventually turned Mac and Dennis against him. Dennis kicked Schmitty out of a moving car and told him "You're out of the gang!" * The guys often try to ditch Dee. The following is a list of episodes where they try to ditch Dee: ** They tried to ditch Dee when they went on a road trip to the Grand Canyon. * Members of the gang often team up to give public performances. These include: ** A band performance. ** A musical. ** A wrestling match. ** A children's beauty pageant Frank will have you know is a "legitimate show of kids" where no one gets diddled. ** A performance of George Michael's song "Freedom! '90" at their high school reunion. Quotes , The Gang Goes Jihad Category:The Gang